


Restorative Justice

by Makizushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bulges and Nooks, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nook Fingering, OT4, Oral Sex, Orgy, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Recovery, Roleplay, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, The Very Lightest Of References To It, Trust, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makizushi/pseuds/Makizushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two of you have been brought here today because you stand in violation of the orgy rules, namely rule 13 with subsection 4: ‘Everyone orgasms (if they want to.)’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restorative Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchlessvermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/gifts).



> The prompt called for a dynamic based loosely on [this comic.](http://tealtang.tumblr.com/post/120366737132/i-just-woke-up)
> 
> EDIT: This shit is FUCKING CANON. :D
> 
> [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)

The orgy rules are inviolable, they tell you.

That’s bullshit because beyond the obvious things like “consent” and “no puppets” the vast majority of the orgy rules were written (and helpfully illustrated) by you at 3am as a welcome to the party gift for Terezi.

You manage to squawk something to that effect after Jade and Karkat declare your noncompliance the reason behind your sudden detention.

“I demand a trial, this is outrageous. I’ve never broken a single rule in my entire life, where’s my lawyer?!”

They’ve dragged you into Jade’s bedroom, Karkat’s unusually grim face offset by Jade’s bubbling cheer.

“Sorry Dave, them’s the breaks! You really should have run for it when you had the chance.”

The room whirls around you, your feet barely keeping up with how you’re being pushed and spun, and you lose sight of Jade’s worryingly hot grin. Karkat deftly twists your arm behind your back, shoves you face first onto the bed, and holds you there. The impact knocks your shades crooked and you find yourself bent over, feet on the floor and ass in the air. You struggle to look behind you, trying to locate Jade while Karkat presses his crotch flush to your thighs.

“Listen, I can explain.” Your voice is already slightly breathless after all the manhandling, not to mention your current position. “Just reach into the front of my pants and you’ll find all the evidence you need.”

Karkat’s voice is rough and low, half way to a growl. “I don’t trust him Harley; I think we should do a cavity search.”

You quickly suppress a snicker at how serious Karkat sounds, Jade’s bright bark of laughter giving voice to your amusement. “That’s a fantastic idea, hold him still for me.”

They move and you can feel Jade’s fingers run along your hip and the bottom curve of your ass. It’s all fun and sexy games until Karkat slides his hand up from between your shoulder blades to grip the back of your neck. His claws are sharp against your skin; they’re not digging in, you can’t even feel the pointed tips, but you _know_ they’re there and you can’t get away you _can’t_ -

“Yellow!” The word comes out whimpery and tinged with shame; this is fun (was fun) and your stupid brain shit is ruining it. They don’t give you any time to indulge in self guilting emotional theatrics though. Karkat’s hands immediately disappear and Jade pets your back soothingly, letting you know they’re still with you.

“What was bad?” Her voice is soft and frank, like being pulled aside by a concerned teacher.

You elect to stay put, arm still behind your back and face half smooshed into the mattress. “Sharp, against my neck.” Sometimes that’s okay, hell, sometimes you love it, but apparently right now is not one of those times.

Off to the side Karkat begins quietly cursing himself out for stupidity and you almost start apologizing before Jade takes you both in hand. “Karkat,” her voice is two parts warning, one part soothing. “He’s okay and so are you.” The hand on your back moves your arm so that it’s resting beside you. “Dave, you didn’t safeword, do you want to stop?”

“No fucking way, I don’t know what kind of bee got in your guys’ bonnet but call me an apiarist and sting me baby, fill me up with poison and honey.”

A bit of the warning creeps back into her voice and she asks you again. “Daaave?”

You sigh and resign yourself to being serious for a whole minute, at least. It also seems prudent to give up standing with your ass in the air; it’s starting to feel silly. Your torso stays right where it is while your knees hit the carpet with a thud. “I’m okay. Karkat?” You shift so that you can see him and gesture at him to sit next to you where you can snuggle into his hip. “No ‘Nam flashbacks or anything, I’m good. I promise.”

Karkat strokes your hair, pointedly keeping his nails away from your skin. “Thank you for communicating like an actual fucking adult, like I should have.”

Jade plops onto the bed on your other side. “Alright, that’s enough of that. Dave, get up here if you still want to do this.”

“Do what? You’ve kept me in the dark so long I’m considering developing some photographs while I’m here.” In spite of your attempt at mock indignation you can’t hide a grin. Having Jade and Karkat gang up on you as a team was really hot, more of that seems like a good life choice.

Heaving yourself up onto the bed between them and flopping down on your stomach like a beached whale makes everyone bounce. Jade rolls you toward her onto your back, goddamn you love how strong she is, and plucks your shades off your face. “You’re not anything like in the dark yet, but that is totally something I can arrange. First things first though.”

She and Karkat exchange looks and both go for your clothes simultaneously like they’d planned it out before hand, which, maybe they did. Your shirt is up to your armpits and Karkat has your pants undone before you can even react to their cryptic bullshit. Jade scoots behind you and coaxes your upper body into her lap so that she can pull your shirt the rest of the way off. When your head pops free of your shirt collar you see Karkat kneeling next to you, waiting impatiently for you to lift your hips so that he can slide your jeans off. It’s a bit surprising when your boxers go along for the ride, usually by the time you’re completely naked at least one other person has lost some clothing.

Meanwhile Jade has been running the tips of her fingers over your chest and arms, lingering on your nipples enough to make your breath go shivery. That and Karkat sliding his hand up your bare thigh and over your hip has you half hard already just from the sheer amount of attention they’re paying you. The pads of his fingers skate over your stomach, making the muscles contract. Really, they could pet you like this all day and you’d happily be their gangly, overgrown housecat. Karkat’s fingers eventually tangle with Jade’s just left of center on your chest. It’s overwhelmingly, sickeningly, deliciously sweet. “You guys could dunk me in syrup like a weird, freckly Eggo and the sugar content would be negligible compared to this. Though I guess that would make me sticky for all the wrong reasons. Okay, don’t do that. But seriously, what-”

Jade uses her other hand to lightly cover your mouth and your eyes flutter shut for a moment. You open them again when Karkat’s voice is closer than you’d anticipated and you find him leaning over you, almost close enough to kiss if Jade’s fingers weren’t in the way. “We told you already nookmunch, you’re in violation of the so-called ‘orgy rules’ and your misdeeds have finally caught up with you.”

“Dude you sound like Ter- Mmph!” Jade sticks two fingers into your mouth and presses down on your tongue right in the middle of your completely valid statement. Rude. You really can’t believe they’re trying to do some kind of courtroom roleplay without her though. Still, that oral fixation Rose diagnosed you with isn’t going to satisfy itself. You suckle and nibble at her fingers while Karkat seems to do his best to not look flustered. It’s an impossible task; the guy is basically in a perpetual state of flusterment and can’t keep his eyes off your mouth.

He licks his lips before continuing and it’s terrible, no one’s even kissed you yet and you’re starting to get turned on enough that you want a little bit of everything all at once. Despite his fixation on your oral fixation Karkat manages to look entirely too irate for someone presented with your completely nude body. “Like I was trying to say, we’re not going to charge or sentence you until all of the perpetrators are present, so you’re being held in custody.”

Jade pulls her fingers from your mouth and drags them down your lip, neck, and chest until she gets to your nipple again. They’re slightly damp this time, and fucking cold, so her fondling and tweaking makes you squirm. A lot of people have tried much more drastic things that failed to stop you from talking though. “Yes officer, I understand. May we proceed with the investigation or are you gonna continue trying to shove a cactus up your ass?”

Karkat rolls his eyes and Jade pushes you off her lap and onto your side. “Karkat, lay him out for me while I get the restraints.”

“Woah, restraints?” Karkat is strong enough to manhandle you into position but talk of restraints has you cooperative to the point of eagerness. They’re not trying to get you to do anything complicated; Karkat firmly guides you to lie on your back, head on a pillow like you’re getting ready to sleep. After some rummaging under the bed Jade comes back with some soft cuffs. They’re the kind that close with Velcro and hook together with spring clasps, the kind that will hold you through any amount of struggling you want to get up to but aren’t _impossible_ to escape from, which is a thing you can’t actually handle yet despite how much you trust Jade, Karkat, and Terezi.

“Well yeah Dave, you’re being detained. This is you being thrown in the slammer.” She secures your wrists, hooks them together, and guides your arms up so that she can attach them to the headboard. Meanwhile Karkat breaks all kinds of international laws by thoroughly molesting your prone form while in his dubious custody. His tongue and teeth are everywhere; soft against your neck, teasing over your collarbones, chest, and stomach, nuzzling your peach fuzz treasure trail only to skip the main event entirely and suck marks into your spread thighs. The amount of attention he pays your freckles, scars, and even the bluish veins visible under your skin is addictive. After years of this you’d think that you would eventually stop being so attention starved, that being indulged and sated like this would have less of an effect, but no. You need them to look at you, you need them to notice things about you, you need them to care about the emotions you can barely let yourself have, you need them to love you, _please._

It only hits you that you’re begging out loud when Jade touches your cheek gently. God, you love how Karkat makes you feel real, and important, and even normal sometimes, but Jade. Jade you could wreck yourself on. You would jump off a cliff for Jade, no questions asked, and maybe some people would say that’s a little unhealthy but _fuck them_ because it’s _Jade_ and you _belong_ to her. She kisses you and swallows your groan when Karkat finally licks a damp stripe up the underside of your shaft. The barest taste of her enters your mouth through your panting, parted lips and you want nothing more than to lick her like coffee ice cream on a hot, exhausting day. After a quick nibble on your bottom lip she pulls back, as does Karkat. Both your mouth and dick try to chase after the contact at the same time with little success on either front.

“He looks pretty ready.” Karkat’s eyes on you are hungry and he’s right, you’re basically ready for anything at this point.

“Mm, there’s one more thing.” Jade goes to join Karkat on the bottom half of the bed, her kneeling beside you and Karkat between your legs. The snap of a bottle opening startles you and Karkat lifts one of your legs to nuzzle the inside of your knee. He really likes rubbing his face on you, it’s silly and adorable. That does little to distract you from Jade coating her fingers in lube. She starts with one finger at the very tip of your dick, spreading the drop of precome that had gathered there, and runs down teasingly slow and light, over your balls and dipping lower to finger you gently. You’re strung so desperately tight with arousal that it’s difficult to relax; she pets your tense abdomen while breaching you with one, and then two fingers.

Karkat holds your legs up and apart for her, watching her fingers move in and out of you, working you open. He mouths at her ear, licking and kissing between words. “God, I wish I could do that.”

She smiles but her eyes are on you. “Yeah, it’s pretty great.” The lightest touch of her fingertip against your prostate makes you keen and tug at your restraints in an unconscious effort to get to them and hold them and make them _move faster damn it._ “Your claws are good for other things though AND you get the bulge/nook combo, Mr. Lucky. Anyway here, you do this part.” She leaves off petting you to hand Karkat a small toy you hadn’t noticed. Instead of going for the lube Karkat does one of the weirdest, hottest things you’ve ever seen by sticking his hand down his loose, low-slung pants, pulling it out with his fingers covered in pinkish fluid, and smearing that onto the toy. You can’t believe he did that; you can’t believe he _could_ do that, that he’s so wet just from toying with you that he can slick up a buttplug like some kind of alien lube dispenser.

Jade eases her fingers out of you and wipes her hands with a towel conveniently placed at the foot of the bed. There’s hardly time to process the empty ache inside you before Karkat presses the tip against you insistently. It’s definitely wider than Jade’s fingers but he goes slow, giving you time to adjust. The toy narrows before the flared base, so once he has it all the way in you it stays put. The way it curves has the smooth tip pressed directly into what feels like everything that’s right with the world. There’s absolutely no friction against anything anymore though, it’s driving you insane.

“Karkat, Karkat please, I’m pretty sure the Geneva Convention says that you have to touch my dong right now. Please, I need-” This time it’s him that leans over you and slides his fingers into your mouth. The faint tang of sex lingers on his fingers and you lick them clean, hoping to earn a reprieve from this inhumane torture.

Jade stands and Karkat withdraws his fingers with a wet, sucking noise to get up and follow her. You like the way they’re looking at you possessively but you’re confused; no one is touching you anymore and it makes a tiny flutter of panic start in your chest.

“Dave, listen carefully. We’re going to go get your fellow accused right now, which means we’re going to leave you here alone for just a little bit, okay?” Jade’s calm voice helps but a small, whiny corner of your brain is throwing a tantrum and pooping hard in its baby diapers. That stupid, fearful part of you must show in your eyes because Jade looks concerned while both Karkat’s face and resolve crumble immediately. In a flash he’s petting your hair and running the backs of his fingers along your cheek. You feel ashamed, and grateful, and silly all at once; the words to tell them you’ll be fine and to beg them not to leave you get tangled up and choke you into silence.

On the other side of the room Jade pulls things out of her closet before laughing triumphantly. “Here we go! The only prescription for what ails you, Dave, is more cowbell.” And that’s… exactly what she shows you. An actual, jangly cowbell. Though you appreciate the reference, all of your confusing emotions are immediately replaced with plain confusion. Jade seems very proud of herself though. “No, see, it’s good. If you need to safeword while we’re out of the room, you ring the cowbell.” She closes your fingers around the top bit, making sure you don’t drop it by mistake. “We aren’t going far and will definitely hear that if you ring it. Oh! And another thing, I almost forgot.” Somehow seeing her bustle around lighting a single, bright red candle is weirder than her handing you a goddamn cowbell.

You take a deep breath to relieve some of the tension built up in your chest, get a delicious whiff of apple scent, and nod your head. Karkat frowns though. “What’s your color? If this is not okay Jade and I will figure something else out, it’s not a big deal.”

The lump in your throat subsides enough for you to speak again. “Green as your weird little leprechaun boyfriend dude. Go do your thing.” Karkat affectionately calls you an asshole and both of them leave through the open door.

So. This is happening. Without the use of your arms there really isn’t any way for you to address the boner situation, but ignoring it is impossible because every time you so much as move your legs the toy in you shifts and sets your nerves on fire.  You manage some success with moving your hips so that head of your dick drags against your abdomen, but mostly it just makes you fuck yourself with the plug. Which is not a bad experience, just a frustrating one.

It’s easy to imagine Jade’s fingers or Karkat’s bulge inside you; fuck, Karkat might as well be in you from what he used to slick the toy. It’s much easier to keep yourself from freaking out if you grind your ass against the bed, arch your back, and rub your legs together. The metal of the ridiculous cowbell bites into your hand, but it’s the only thing that you can grip easily and you don’t want to ring it on accident. It doesn’t take long for you to fall into a comfortable rhythm, writhing and panting and biting your lip to silence any weird noises that could make the others think you were in distress. You don’t even realize you have your eyes closed so tightly until Terezi’s voice startles you back into reality.

“I’m glad whatever ‘family meeting’ we’re about to have comes with dinner and a show.”

Of course, you drop the cowbell. Of course, it smacks you dead in the face and clangs loudly on its long journey to the floor. Accidently biting your lip hard enough to taste copper doesn’t stop you from going “Eep!” like a lady who’s seen a mouse. Really, just, fuck your entire life right now.

Terezi and Jade collapse into each other laughing and Karkat’s palm hits his face with an audible smack. You can’t even be mad; you know that what just happened was objectively hilarious. That doesn’t stop your face from going hot enough to scald and your chest getting tight with panic again. Even Karkat rushing over to check on you doesn’t help; you _shouldn’t_ be embarrassed, you should be cool. It was funny. Funny is cool.

Before you’re able to get a start on reestablishing your Strider Cool after The Great Cowbell Disaster Karkat is on the bed with you, running his claws through your hair and kissing you. The arrival of all three of them, all fully dressed, makes you want to curl up in a ball and hide. Or better yet, escape. Each time the urge bubbles up though Karkat kisses it away, smoothing out your goose pimply skin and relaxing your tense, shivery muscles.

He backs off a bit when Jade brings Terezi over. “I think it’s time for the accused to hear their crimes and carry out their sentences.”

Terezi’s smile is suddenly so sharp it could cut a meteor in half. “Oh, this is _much_ better than a family meeting. As the prosecuting attorney, judging by his current circumstances I assume that Dave is the accused?”

You start in on “What?! But you said-” But Jade cuts you off.

“Actually, you’re both guilty.”

Terezi’s face drops like a brick. She squawks “WHAT?!” with more affront than you think you’ve ever heard in your life while Jade continues.

“Also there won’t be a trial; we’re skipping straight from explaining the crime to rehabilitation. Sort of like a restorative justice model as carried out by a benevolent dictator and her Minister of Law.” Karkat puffs up when he hears his apparent title. It’s the cutest fucking thing, you might die.

For a moment you wonder if Terezi might flounce, but Jade wraps herself around her and snuggle kisses her into submission. “This is a very affectionate dictatorship. The accused wonders how effective it is at detecting and putting an end to crime.”

“Well, as you can see, Dave has already been thrown in the slammer. Not because we’re extra angry at crimes, but mostly because he probably likes it in there. Don’t you Dave?” Jade peers deviously at you from over Terezi’s shoulder, waiting for an answer.

“I plead the fifth, assuming our loving despots have allowed us your standard Constitutional Bill of Rights.”

“Provisionally, yes.”

“As the Minister of Law I suggest we speed this up a little.” Karkat continues petting you, moving to include your chest and stomach. It’s maddening.

“Good suggestion Karkat. Terezi, do you mind terribly if we multi-task?” Jade wraps her arms around Terezi from behind and undoes the first button of her dress shirt. “This government tries not to get bogged down with procedural issues.”

You’ve never seen Terezi look quite so unsettled. “I guess not. I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

Jade’s hands leave off undoing buttons and she hugs Terezi instead, speaking softly. “You always have a choice. That’s in the rules. This can all stop or pause anytime you want.”

You can see her weighing the pros and cons before deciding to go with it. Her smile isn’t quite as sharply alarming this time. “Fine. We’re going to do an actual courtblock roleplay at some point though.” She turns in Jade’s arms to talk against her lips and slings her own arms over Jade’s shoulders. “As the future prosecuting attorney, I look forward to serving Her Honorable Tyranny to the very best of my abilities.”

When Jade and Terezi kiss they’re a worrying combination of hot and frightening. The worrying part is that apparently you’re way into that; watching them makes you squirm for contact and _hello_ that thing is still in your butt. If someone doesn’t touch you soon you’re going to start embarrassing yourself even further. By the end of the kiss Jade has relieved Terezi of her shirt, and turns her around to face the two of you again.

Jades voice changes from soft and intimate to very official sounding. “The two of you have been brought here today because you stand in violation of the orgy rules, namely rule 13 with subsection 4: ‘Everyone orgasms (if they want to.)’”

Terezi’s mouth quirks down in a frown and you have a few objections to voice yourself. “Are you guys saying we’re not good for you in bed? This is the first performance complaint _I’ve_ received.”

“No Dave, and no one’s done anything _wrong_ per se, it’s just that you guys can’t, you know, be comfortable enough around each other.” While she speaks, Jade undoes Terezi’s pants and eases them down her hips, along with her boxers.

“We hang out all the time! Where are you- Mmm!” Again, you’re cut off by someone’s hand, this time Karkat’s, over your mouth. You’re starting to think that your significant others think you talk too much.

“What she means is that neither of you can cut the bullshit for long enough to reliably get off in each other’s presence.”

That’s actually… uncomfortably true maybe? You don’t really want to think about it though; what if that means you and her have to break up? What if it means they have to _choose_? You don’t know what would be worse; being rejected or being chosen over someone you genuinely care about so much. Even with Karkat’s hand over your mouth you turn your head and try to engage ramble mode to quiet all of these alarming thoughts. “I think you’re underestimating my abilities here; I could get off on a subway train full of nothing but poorly kempt Ben Stiller impersonators. If necessary, I could spank the spam porpoise to advanced instructional videos on embroidery. My mayo tank is basically always ready and willing to supply fresh-”

Karkat throws up his hands. “Oh goddamn it, a little help here Harley?” The Look on Jade’s face, like she just got the best, filthiest idea, makes your ramble peter out sadly. She loses her long skirt, apparently no panties underneath, fuck, and pulls a cackling Terezi onto the bed with her.

“Sorry Dave, I’m afraid you’re being held in contempt until Karkat can finish explaining your crimes and the sentencing. Excuse me Karkat.” He scoots away from you and you’re not quite sure where this is going or how it’s meant to keep you quiet until Jade throws one leg over you and basically sits on your face. She doesn’t suffocate you or anything; it’s just that Jade has thighs that could crush a man’s skull like sparrow’s egg and you want to live between them. Raise a family, build a house with a white picket fence, and enjoy your twilight years between those thighs. A moan escapes your throat before she’s even low enough for you to do anything and the smell of her makes molten heat pool in your stomach.

She leans forward with a hand braced on your chest to catch Terezi in a kiss while Karkat does the honor of removing Terezi’s violently hideous neon orange and pink bra. Both trolls end up on the bed between you and the wall, the better to make sure no one falls off, you assume. Not that it’s a small bed; when Terezi joined the party you decided as a group to invest in a bed that could nearly hold the four of you comfortably and Jade’s bed needed replacing the most urgently. Home improvement is not what you’re thinking about right now though; you’re thinking about running your tongue along Jade’s labia in long, flat strokes, just getting everything nice and wet. Well, wetter. She’s already scorching hot and sensitive for you, already tastes strong and musky and perfect.

It’s hard to pay attention to exactly what’s going on in the world above when you’ve been sequestered in heaven. Karkat and Jade seem to have Terezi sandwiched between them just to your right, close enough for you to touch if your hands were free. When Jade moves you can’t tell if it’s in response to the other two or due to your tongue swirling around her clit.

Karkat starts talking again like the interruption hadn’t even happened. “Like I was saying, Dave’s emotionless cool kid façade and your aggressively weird smell-o-vision shtick are keeping you from being vulnerable enough around each other to relax.”

Terezi’s voice seems to have more than a bit of her rattly purr in it. “I think you’ll find that being aggressively weird is the _most_ relaxing Mr. Sour Cherry Tart.”

“Not when you specifically do it to weird people out and push them away Terezi. Anyway, that’s just the hoofbeast shit you cling to like a security snuggleplane.”

Terezi moans and you almost wish you could see why. You’ve started to work your tongue into Jade though and she’s riding your face in tiny, shuddery little movements. You’re so hard you think you’d come if someone deigned to touch you, but nope. Every single person you’re dating is an ulcerated asshole. Not even shifting your hips to fuck yourself with the toy in you is an option anymore; Jade presses down on your stomach to stop you from moving when you try.

“You’ll find that underneath the bullshit Dave is avoidant as fuck and tries to escape uncomfortable _anything_ by either absconding faster than the eye can see or talking so much that bystanders end up tragically drowned in the flood of stupidity.”

You groan in frustration and Jade’s muscles twitch under your tongue. She must be close, god you want her to come on your face, almost as much as you want to bite Karkat for psychoanalyzing you while you’re fucking busy.

“Meanwhile you can’t stand the thought of seeming out of control in any situation for even a second.”

“Wow, fuck you too Karkat.”

“So you pretend to be this grand mastermind who already knows all the answers instead of communicating with people, bullshitting your way out of ever having to look fallible or vulnerable, just like Dave.”

Her purr has turned into something more like a growl. “Well maybe I’m just keeping good company. Speaking of, he’s been quiet for a while, is he okay down there?”

“Oh yes,” Jade answers breathlessly. “It’s like giving the dogs peanut butter; they stop barking and get licky-tongue, but they thoroughly enjoy the experience.”

The whining noise you make doesn’t really help your "not a dog" case, but you’ll be damned if your licky-tongue isn’t the best licky-tongue. You seriously apply yourself to the task at hand, jaw starting to ache with strain. Jade’s shaky breaths expand to become jittery hands and trembling thighs. She’s clearly trying to keep quiet and pay attention to the conversation happening in front of her, not to mention all the heavy petting both of them are doing to Terezi. In all of that she still manages to touch you gently, let you know that she loves you. It seems like a surprise to everyone when she comes with an adorable yip followed by a much deeper moan.

Karkat and Terezi are momentarily distracted by your amazing oral prowess, or how sexy Jade looks when she orgasms. Definitely one of those things. Jade gets off of you and you breathe the fresh, apple scented air of a free man. A glance to your right reveals that they have, indeed, been hard at work working Terezi up. Everyone is naked now, always a positive thing, and a good amount of Terezi’s bright teal bulge is curling around Karkat’s fingers even while she looks grumpy with him. Mobile once again, Jade swoops in to kiss her neck, pressing Terezi back against Karkat.

You… you guess you had their undivided attention before Terezi showed up but right now you’re feeling distinctly left out. The three of them are so gorgeous together; you feel a momentary pang of loss as though they’ve already moved beyond you. But then Karkat starts talking in his growly, self consciously caring voice. “We don’t want you to change; we just want you to trust that sticky faced chattering monkey over there enough to let him see more than just one facet of who you are.”

Jade butts in cheerfully with, “And in doing so be able to kiss his face with abandon.”

“I’d absolutely kiss his face right now, smelling like… like. Wait.” Her face scrunches up in confusion, like she’s only just realized she doesn’t know where she is. “Why does _everything_ smell like the embodiment of Apple Cinnamon Crunch rubbed its bulge on the entire room and also punched me in the nose?”

“Oh! Now that that’s working I think it’s time for the perps to carry out their sentences! Part of your rehabilitation is about taking away security blankets, like Karkat said, so Dave doesn’t get to talk as much, and through the magic of a scented candle, you don’t get to smell as much.”

Just like when this all started, Terezi looks incredibly unsure. Karkat wraps slightly more tightly around her and Jade takes her hand and squeezes. “If it’s too much we have fans ready in the windows and a bucket of water to dunk the candle in, just in case.”

Her shoulders visibly relax. “Go with cherry or pine next time, mix up the experience.” Probably like with you and the cowbell, just having the option of noping out is enough for her to feel okay with trying it.

Jade nods at Karkat with a conspiratorial grin and gestures at you. “Okay, rehabilitation program step two.”

Even being a bit fuck-drunk, at least part of the message about not talking until you can’t hear yourself think managed to sink in. When Karkat edges around the girls and gets up in your space you just breathe a quiet “Hey” instead of attempting anything more elaborate. He’s been so serious this whole time that you’re extremely pleased to see him smile at you. The first thing he does is unhook your wrists from the headboard and help you lower your arms. It hasn’t been long enough and you haven’t struggled hard enough for them to be very stiff or sore, but it’s still nice to be taken care of. Then he coaxes you to sit up and kisses you despite your sticky face. Moving that much makes your _everything_ throb with need; your eyes even prickle with tears and you are _not_ a crier. (Anyone who says otherwise will have to deal with Jade when you run to her crying.)

You pant against his lips and whine brokenly when he pulls on your cuffs to keep you from touching yourself. He’s evil and you hate him more than words can say and you need him to touch you or fuck you or _something_. Lots of shuffling happens while you grouse internally and die a million tiny deaths by too little of the wrong kind of contact against your flushed skin. You’re on your knees and your wrists are unclasped from each other and rebound behind your back. It’s all a little bit hazy until Karkat touches the toy in you and you gasp like you’re choking on air, forcing you to be fully present.

It’s torturously slow, and you practically dissolve in the process, but he draws the toy out of you. The empty feeling left behind is unbearable and your resolve to stay quiet crumbles. “Fuck. Karkat please, I need- Ah!” He puts his hands on you but in the wrong places. “Please fuck me, please, I am _begging_ you.” Fingers in your hair, a soft shushing noise against your ear; it’s all too much of the wrong things and you start to shiver despite how he’s trying to soothe you. When he sits on his knees behind you and pulls your hips flush to his you’re so disoriented you nearly pitch forward onto your face.

Shockingly, your fall is broken by the bony collarbones and cute breasts of one Terezi Pyrope. Karkat pulls you back by your arms so that you’re perched on his lap and about a foot away from her. You only just manage to notice Jade behind her before your vision goes white for a second and all your dreams come true at the same time. Karkat’s grip on your dick is too loose to give you much friction, too gentle to make you come, but it’s enough to take the manic, breathless edge off of your frustrated arousal. With his other hand he gropes and kneads your ass, spreading you open to give his bulge access. He’s so slick, and you’re so desperate for it that you hardly feel a stretch at all when he pushes in. You grind back into his lap impatiently, but he forces the both of you to go slow. It curls inside you, putting erratic pressure on your prostate that brings you to the edge of orgasm but doesn’t quite push you over.

Karkat’s doing it on purpose, edging you until you’re a writhing, panting, crying mess. The arm wrapped around your waist holds you steady but barely puts any pressure on your dick. It has you genuinely struggling against your restraints for the first time so far; the fact that you can't _do_ anything about the arousal jittering you to bits makes it frustratingly stronger. It’s only when he tangles his fingers in your hair and pulls you upright from where you’d slumped forward, forcing you to arch your back and bare your neck, that you realize that you’re being _presented_ to Terezi and Jade. The both of them are watching you come apart at the seams; Jade with a bright, fierce look in her eyes and Terezi with her mouth open, desperately trying to catch your scent over the general apple miasma in the room.

Jade’s fingers pump in and out of Terezi’s nook, her bulge fully extended and wrapped tightly around her wrist. The sound of your own heartbeat is deafening in your ears but you can just make out Jade whispering earnestly against the side of Terezi’s neck. “Can you smell how desperate he is? I’d love to know how he tastes on your tongue; even on mine he’s delicious, all salt and warm human boy. His mouth probably still tastes like me. Isn’t he beautiful like this?”

Terror lances through you; what if she laughs at you? What if she thinks you’re weak, or ridiculous, or pathetic? _You’re not being the cool kid, and without that you might be nothing to her._ Those thoughts slamming into your brain along with the urge to struggle free makes Karkat’s earlier statements too painfully accurate. It only hurts for a second before the noise Terezi makes hits you; half wanton moan and half snarl. Despite Jade’s arm around her waist and fingers in her nook she launches herself forward, one arm pushing herself away from Jade and the other latched onto your shoulder. Her mouth hits yours like a star falling, she’s burning up and you’re destroyed utterly. Your mouth floods with the taste of her and Jade is right; it would be amazing to experience her vividly like this. You're going to have to make do with using your mundane tongue on every inch of her.

Behind you Karkat shudders and jerks, pushing as deeply into you as possible while making the most broken noise you can imagine. His bulge thrashes in you and you sob into Terezi’s kiss. It’s not drone season so he doesn’t flood you with jizz but it’s still enough to drip down your thighs when he eases out of you. You’re so close, you’re _so close_ , you _need_ \- While you were distracted Jade apparently disengaged her hand from Terezi’s general crotch area, leaving her free to drag you forward as soon as Karkat let go of you. All it takes is her bulge wrapping around your dick and squeezing once and you’re done. It’s probably one of the most amazing orgasms of your life, rolling over you in waves. You ride it out, making little exhausted little “Ah! Ah-ha, nnh” noises with your face hidden against her neck.

When the sunbursts clear from your vision you incoherently beg to be untied. “I gotta, it’s in the rules, I want to, someone please.” Terezi figures it out after some fumbling and shoves your newly freed hand between her legs. Her nook is so wet that you easily slip two fingers into the fascinating coolness of her immediately, using your thumb to massage the sensitive base of her bulge. To spare the cuff from as much slime as possible you scoot back and mouth at her pants tentacle until it figures out there’s a perfectly good warm, damp hole for it to call home. The good thing about sucking bulge is that they tend to do a lot of the work for you. When you don't let it fuck your throat the thin tip of it tries to tangle with your tongue. Your shaky arms have difficulty supporting your weight on her spread thighs but she doesn’t last long enough for it to be a problem. You let her come on your tongue, most of it dribbling back onto her lap. You laugh and mumble about being the prettiest, most useless bucket while nuzzling her belly. All three of them came in you after a fashion, that definitely makes you the orgy winner. It's going straight in the illustrated orgy rulebook after a very long nap.

When you look up Jade and Karkat are snuggling and watching the two of you, Karkat pillowed comfortably on Jade’s boobs. He is kind enough to toss you a mostly clean towel, but Terezi takes it and scrubs your face clean for you. The mess between your thighs is going to be ickier to clean up, but right now there’s a cuddle pile. Karkat gathers you up, takes your cuffs off and inspects your wrists for damage where there is none.

Terezi seems to go through one final, unsure crisis before letting herself collapse next to you. Snuggling her is like lying on a bag of coat hangers and you love everything about it. Karkat scoots the few inches it takes to spoon against your back, but Jade somehow manages to heave herself out of bed.

“It’s time for water, all of you, and probably a bath.”

Karkat immediately takes up your collective cause. “Are you insane? We’re never moving again. We live here now, these pillows are our brethren.”

Jade presses an ice cold water bottle against your naked ribs and you shriek like a startled housewife for the second time today. Terezi pets your poor, frozen skin and only snickers a little bit; it must be love. Jade is not deterred. “You will _at least_ drink the water or I will absolutely throw the lot of you in the slammer. And this time it really will be because I’m extra angry at crimes.”

You whine while nuzzling Terezi’s tiny boob. “Jade, I’m pretty sure aftercare is meant to involve less bullying.”

“When you establish your dictatorship you can provide aftercare however you like.” As soon as you take water and make a good faith effort to drink some she relents and snuggles up behind Terezi. “The very first thing we’re doing after getting out of bed is taking a bath.”

Terezi is mostly asleep with her nose in your hair, so you ignore the fact she just called Jade “Your Honorable Tyranny” and finally close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I! Makizushi! Well, that's pretty different from what I usually write, I wonder if anyone guessed...
> 
> A huge thank you to my Smut-Editor-In-Chief, they are amazing. Despite their assistance I obsessively micro-edit even after posting, you have been warned. Another big thank you goes out to [rainbowBarnacle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowBarnacle), [Lupadracolis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lupadracolis), and [Kathgaele](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kathgaele) who helped me keep on track and get this thing done in time.
> 
> Wanna ask me questions? Prompt me things? Talk to me about stuff? Come chat with me on my writing tumblr: [Tsunamayo Makizushi's Writing Tumblr](http://tsunamayo-makizushi.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
